Une autre chasse
by Sighild
Summary: Les Winchester ne sont pas les seuls chasseurs dont l'histoire mérite d'être racontée. Venez découvrir El' et Rose', duo de choc contre les monstres et fantômes en tout genre, durant l'une de leur chasse. Mais, et si c'était leur dernière ? "On est bientôt arrivé. C'est pas trop tôt ! Bienvenue à Haycreap où un gentil monsieur s'est fait dévorer."
1. Prologue

El' tourna le bouton de la radio tandis que Rose' resserra sa prise sur le volant en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément son amie ne changera jamais… La musique battait son plein dans l'habitacle et résonnait dans la tête des jeunes femmes. Toutes deux regardaient droit devant avec un air déterminé et confiant sur le visage. Elles n'en étaient pas à leur première affaire et la différence était bien visible. Elles tremblaient beaucoup moins, la panique était moins intense et elles commençaient à s'habituer à leur nouveau métier. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une certaine appréhension ainsi qu'une bonne dose d'adrénaline qui s'infiltraient à chaque fois sous la peau des deux chasseuses lorsqu'elles se trouvaient devant un monstre ou un démon.

Quelques musiques plus tard, Rose' décida qu'il était temps de rompre le silence de son amie. Elle détourna son attention qui jusque là était focalisée sur la route pour éteindre le poste de radio. La réaction de sa collègue ne se fit pas attendre : elle se tourna vers la fautive en émettant un petit cri de protestation et en la fusillant du regard. Un sourire narquois prit possession des lèvres de Rose' qui ne se gêna pas pour offre un regard rempli de fausse innocence à El'. Comme d'habitude cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque et attendit que son amie prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

_ « On est bientôt arrivé. Plus qu'une petite quinzaine de kilomètres.

_ Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt.

_ C'est dingue ça : tu te plains comme si c'était toi qui conduisais depuis des heures.

_ Peut-être mais c'est pas ma faute si c'est toi qui nous trouves des affaires au fin fond du Colorado..

_ Pauvre petite fille ! Tu as raison : je suis si cruelle de chercher des innocents à sauver ! »

Ce sarcasme arracha une ébauche de sourire à El'. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle sortit son téléphone portable et navigua rapidement sur internet. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur un article de faits divers, elle le parcourut rapidement une dernière fois même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'elle connaissait déjà tous les détails par cœur. Où plutôt les quelques informations données par ce petit journal local. Il était question d'un cadavre retrouvé il y a peu dans une petite ville sans histoire. A première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans cette découverte. Néanmoins personne ne pouvait nier le fait qu'un corps humain à moitié dévoré et dont la plus grande partie des organes manquent n'était pas quelque chose de courant pour le commun des mortels. Le journaliste avait insisté sur l'horreur et le macabre de ce crime. C'est pourquoi cet article avait attiré l'attention de Rose'. Elle l'avait tout de suite montré à son amie en brandissant la page web sous le nez de cette dernière. Elle était ravie d'avoir trouvé une affaire et avait insisté pour qu'elles partent le plus vite possible en direction de la ville où elles allaient enquêter.

_ « Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue à penser que c'est un loup-garou.

_ Et comment le sais-tu, Sherlock ?

_ Élémentaire, ma chère Elizabeth : l'instinct !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je le sens dans mes gênes de chasseur. Cadavre dévoré égal loup-garou : c'est logique. Sans oublier ces organes disparus…

_ L'article ne dit pas que le cœur en fait partie », interrompu soudain El' qui avait toujours besoin de preuves et de faits.

Elle suivait rarement ses intuitions de manière spontanée. Selon elle, ce n'était jamais fiable. Elle manquait de confiance en elle même si Rose' lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'elle ne devrait pas. Parfois elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre son acolyte…

_ « Je parie cinquante dollars sur le loup-garou.

_ Tenu ! »

Rose' avait pris l'habitude de faire des paris sur leurs affaires de temps à autre. Au début, elle le faisait pour El', pour l'aider à supporter les horreurs du monde réel que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas à affronter chaque jour de leur vie. Elle pensait que si elle tournait tout à la dérision ou que si elle prenait leurs affaires comme un jeu où les paris avaient leur place, tout serait plus simple : les créatures & compagnie deviendrait plus rapidement normal pour elle et leur vie de chasseuse lui semblerait aussi routinière que celle d'un fonctionnaire. El' lui avait fait la morale en disant qu'on ne pariait pas sur la vie des gens ou sur des choses aussi affreuses et dangereuses que leur quotidien. Néanmoins, elles s'y étaient toutes les deux très vite habituées. Tandis que El' n'avait plus fait aucune remarque, Rose' devenait plus sérieuse dans ses paris et tentait vraiment de les remporter.

_ « Prépare-toi à perdre !

_ Rien ne nous dit que c'en est un.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?

_ J'en sais rien moi ! Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas une affaire pour nous. »

Suite à cette phrase, Rose' haussa un sourcil et lança un regard rempli de sarcasme qui semblait demandait si elle pensait sérieusement ce qu'elle disait à son amie. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et finit par concéder à l'autre chasseuse qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elles découvrent que cette histoire n'était pas un job pour elles. Le silence recommença ensuite à s'installer entre les deux protagonistes. Tout était dit, chacune savait ce qu'il leur restait à faire et comment elles allaient accomplir leur tâche. Alors que les pensées d'El était centré sur leur affaire et qu'elle faisait fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime pour émettre différentes hypothèses quant au coupable de ce crime, Rose' se concentrait essentiellement sur le route étant persuadée de déjà connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Soudain, un panneau attira son attention et un fin sourire étendit ses lèvres.

_ « On est arrivé, Eli'. Bienvenue à Haycreap, petit coin paumé du Colorado où un vilain grand méchant loup a dévoré un gentil monsieur ! »

El' se redressa et observa attentivement les alentours. La plupart des maisons se ressemblaient dans cette ville. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il n'y avait aucun immeuble ou autre bâtiment dépassant trois étages. Les trottoirs étaient piétinés de temps en temps par un jeune couple se baladant main dans la main, une femme d'un âge mur qui semblait être pressée, un enfant qui tirait ses parents jusqu'à la vitrine d'un commerce pour observer je ne sais quelle merveille, des adolescents partis acheter des cigarettes dans le dos de leurs tuteurs ou encore un homme qui lisait le journal et marchait d'un pas rapide sans faire attention aux obstacles se dressant sur son chemin. Cette ville, comme beaucoup d'autres, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle aurait été des plus banales et les deux chasseuses n'y auraient jamais mis les pieds volontairement sans cet article. Les deux amies s'échangèrent un rapide regard avant qu'El' ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne brise le silence :

_ « Alors c'est quoi le programme ? »

Ça y est, maintenant elles ne pourraient pas faire marche arrière : cette affaire était devenue la leur et elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer…

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous aura plus et vous donnera envie de lire la suite (lorsqu'elle sera en ligne, évidement). Je débute dans l'univers des fanfictions alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui ont pu se glisser ici et là.

Je précise que l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement).


	2. Chapitre 1

Rose' prit la peine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision. Elle déclara qu'elles feraient mieux de trouver un endroit où dormir avant tout puis elles iraient parler au shérif. El' acquiesça doucement. Elles cherchèrent pendant un long moment avant de trouver un petit hôtel. Il était loin d'être cinq étoiles et il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine de chambres mais c'était suffisant pour elles. Rose' se gara avec aisance sur le parking prévu à cet effet. Ce dernier était complètement désert à l'exception d'une autre voiture. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que les clients ne se bousculaient pas pour entrer. Elles sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le coffre de leur bolide. D'un geste souple, El' l'ouvrit et en sortit un sac dans lequel elle fourra plusieurs vêtements et quelques armes au cas où. Une fois le coffre fermé et la voiture verrouillée, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Rose' s'adressa directement à la femme de l'accueil qui mâchait bruyamment un chewing gum en lisant un magazine people :

_ « Une chambre, s'il vous plaît. Avec deux lits séparés. »

L'employé dévisagea ses clientes d'un œil critique avant de se tourner et d'attraper une clef accrochée sur le mur parmi une petite dizaine d'autres. Elle déposa le trousseau sur le comptoir en annonçant le prix tandis que Rose' l'attrapa d'un geste vif et paya en liquide sans faire de commentaires au sujet du dédain dont faisait preuve la femme de l'accueil. Une fois dans leur chambre, El' balança le sac sur un des deux lits et prit un costume pour femme qui était soigneusement plié à l'intérieur. Elle entra dans la salle de bain dans le but de se changer et Rose' attendit son tour en sortant leur ordinateur portable du sac. Pendant que son amie finissait de se préparer, elle chercha l'adresse du bureau du Shérif sur le web. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait, elle nota l'adresse pour ne pas l'oublier puis partit se changer à son tour puisqu'El' venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

Il s'écoula une petite demi-heure avant que les deux chasseuses ne soient fin prêtes à entrer dans le bâtiment public réservé aux autorités locales. Munies de leur fausse plaque d'agent fédéral, elles poussèrent la porte d'entrée et vinrent se présenter à l'accueil, sous deux faux noms bien évidement.

_ « Je suis l'agent Stevens et voici l'agent McBride. Nous voudrions voir le Shérif concernant une affaire.

_ Hum, je … Oui euh bien sûr… Je, je reviens tout de suite.. Ne … Ne bougez pas ? »

La fin de sa phrase sonnait plus comme une interrogation qu'une affirmation. Rose' avait alors roulé des yeux, agacée de faire face à des agents débutants, peu assurés ou dont le manque d'expérience et la maladresse étaient la première chose que l'on pouvait remarquer chez eux. Quant à El', elle se contenta de rester compréhensive et d'envoyer un regard rempli de reproches à sa collègue qui avait tendance à exagérer. Après tout, elles n'en croisaient pas si souvent et c'était tout à fait normal de ne pas avoir confiance en soi lorsque l'on commence un nouveau métier. Elizabeth le savait très bien contrairement à son amie qui avait toujours fait la même activité depuis qu'elle était en âge de se frotter aux montres, aux démons & compagnie et bien évidement de leur mettre une raclée. Les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent pas à patienter très longtemps puisque l'agent-débutant-de-l'accueil revenait vers elles en leur indiquant que le shérif de la ville les attendait dans son bureau qui se trouvait être la deuxième porte sur leur droite. El' le remercia rapidement tandis que Rose' n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire et s'était directement dirigée vers la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles virent le shérif rédiger de la paperasse ne prenant même pas le temps de leur adresser un regard. Néanmoins il s'était bien aperçu de leur présence puisqu'il prit la parole.

_ « Agent Stevens et McBrigde, je suppose ?

_ McBride, pas McBrigde, reprit calmement El' en montra sa plaque comme le faisait Rose' à cet instant précis.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, agent McBride ? demanda alors le shérif en insistant bien sur le nom de famille. »

Il releva la tête et observa les plaques ainsi que les deux chasseuses d'un œil vif. Il ne semblait pas agacé mais plutôt fatigué. En effet, en le regardant, El' réalisa qu'il semblait las de son métier. A vu d'œil, on pourrait dire qu'il était plus âgé qu'elles d'une bonne vingtaine d'années et la découverte d'un corps en plein centre ville n'a pas du l'aider à oublier le stress du travail. Il ne sembla pas surpris d'avoir à faire à des femmes, probablement grâce à son expérience. La plupart des personnes qu'elles avaient rencontrées avaient été surprises lorsqu'elles s'étaient présentées sous le titre d'Agent Fédéral. Elles s'en amusaient beaucoup d'ailleurs et ne trouvaient pas ça gênant. Après tout même dans les bons vieux films américains, il était rare de voir des femmes dans le FBI…

_ « Nous voudrions le dossier sur l'affaire Moore.

_ Depuis quand le FBI se préoccupe de ce genre d'affaire ?

_ Si je vous le disais, je serais dans l'obligation de vous réduire au silence, plaisanta alors Rose' pour détourner la question.

_ Je vois. »

Le shérif ne semblait pas aussi naïf. Il avait remarqué que ses interlocutrices ne voulaient pas lui répondre mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Il se leva et fouilla pendant quelques secondes dans les casiers à gauche de son bureau. Il en sortit finalement un dossier qu'il compléta avec quelques feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau.

_ « Je finissais justement de rédiger la paperasse, se justifia-t-il. »

Il jeta alors un long regard pensif sur le dossier avant de le poser à l'extrémité de son bureau pour que les jeunes femmes puissent s'en emparer. El' ne tarda pas à le faire. Elle l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter et Rose' interrogea le shérif sur regard dans le but que celui-ci leur résume la situation. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de rompre à nouveau le silence :

_ « Philippe Moore, 63 ans, retrouvé mort déchiqueté, littéralement, à son domicile. Il vivait seul avec son chien, aucun signe d'effraction, aucune raison apparente qui aurait pu pousser un de ses proches à un meurtre aussi violent. On a classé l'affaire. Grâce aux informations du légiste, on sait que son cœur a lâché.

_ Il avait des problèmes de cœur ? interrogea Rose' qui avait laissé à El' tout le loisir d'observer le dossier et la paperasse qui le compose.

_ Pas que je sache en tout cas. Rien n'était stipulé à ce sujet dans son dossier médical. D'après son entourage, il a toujours été en parfaite santé. Il n'a même pas eu une seule cicatrice de son long passage dans l'armée et il ne tombait jamais malade.

_ Hum, hum. Et comment expliquez-vous les lacérations sur le corps ?

_ Des chiens errant probablement. Ils devaient être affamés, ces bêtes. Ils sont passés par la trappe du chien et voilà l'résultat. C'est la seule hypothèse qui expliquerait la disparition d'organes.

_ Des organes disparus, hein ? »

El' releva alors la tête pour observer le shérif et écouta attentivement sa réponse. Elle remarqua rapidement que Rose' semblait impatiente d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Si le cœur faisait parti de ces organes, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle gagne son pari et elle détestait perdre. C'est pourquoi elle croisait discrètement les doigts attendant la réponse à sa question.

_ « Effrayant, hein ? Apparemment il manquait le foie, l'estomac, une bonne partie des poumons, l'intestin, un rein, …

_ Et le cœur ? »

Rose' venait de couper la parole au shérif. Oubliant la subtilité, elle avait soudain préféré demander directement l'information qui l'intéressait. Elle n'était pas très patiente et ne savait pas vraiment cacher ce défaut. Son interlocuteur parut très surpris mais ne fit aucune remarque. El' se doutait qu'on ne devait pas lui poser cette question tout les jours…

_ « Disparu aussi, en partie, mais comment … ?

_ Merci pour vos précieuses informations, shérif. Nous devons y aller. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : le temps c'est précieux pour des agents. Au revoir. »

El' avait été très réactive pour esquiver l'obligation de donner une explication complètement vaseuse au représentant de la loi. Elle se leva donc et empoigna le bras de sa collègue pour la forcer à la suivre. Elles quittèrent donc le bâtiment public en adressant un « bonne journée » à l'agent-débutant-de-l'accueil. Une fois dehors, Rose' ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

_ « Le temps c'est précieux pour des agents ? Sérieusement ?

_ Bah quoi ? Ça rime, non ? Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose…

_ Mais bien sûr. »

Un fou rire anima alors la chasseuse tandis qu'elle s'installait au volant de sa voiture. El' s'installa sur la place du passager et jeta un regard noir à son amie qui n'eut pour effet qu'augmenter le volume sonore de son rire. Au final, face à la bonne humeur de sa comparse, elle esquissa un fin sourire. Elle rouvrit alors le dossier, laissant le temps de se calmer à Rose', et chercha l'adresse de la morgue où le corps avait été examiné. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, elle en fit part à son acolyte qui redevint peu à peu un minimum sérieux.

_ « Direction la morgue d'Haycreap pour en apprendre un peu plus sur comment font les loups-garous pour déchiqueter leurs victimes avec autant de classe. Charmant programme n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est pas un loup-garou.

_ Si c'en est un, fais pas ta mauvaise joueuse, Eli' !

_ Fais pas comme si tu avais déjà gagné, Rosy' ! répliqua El' sur le même ton.

_ Pourquoi pas ? C'est le cas, non ? »

Suite à ces mots, elle tira la langue à sa collègue avant de lui adresser un regard espiègle alors qu'El' laissa échapper un « Très mature, gamine » tout en souriant. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle était plutôt mal partie pour gagner leur pari.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? Vos opinions comptent beaucoup pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'espère sincèrement que vous appréciez votre lecture.

Comment trouvez vous ce duo de chasseurs ? Êtes vous plutôt team Rose' ou El' ? Et surtout que pensez vous de cette affaire ?


	3. Chapitre 2

_ « Agent McBride et Agent Stevens, nous voulons voir au légiste qui s'est occupé du dossier Moore. »

Elles avaient décider de rejouer la carte des agents fédéraux. Les deux comparses avaient misé sur la sécurité : si jamais le Shérif appelait pour une information sur le dossier ou autre et qu'il évoquait leur nom... Répétant les mêmes gestes et les mêmes mimiques pour se présenter sous l'un de leurs faux noms, El' et Rose' avaient appris à rester stoïque face à leur interlocuteur et à arborer une expression indéchiffrable qui ne laissait pas entrevoir une seule once de leurs mensonges. Même si Rose' restait meilleure pour ce type de conversations. Les chasseurs prenaient rapidement cette habitude pour le bien de leurs affaires et pour toutes les subtilités de leur métier. Malheureusement Elizabeth avait encore des lacunes.

_ « Vous l'avez devant vous. Suivez-moi. »

Le médecin légiste était une femme d'un âge indéchiffrable. Elle ne semblait pas tout juste sortie de ses études et pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait dépassé la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un chignon strict, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, ses yeux marron se cachaient derrière une paire de lunettes de couleur bleu marine et un crayon reposé tranquillement dans le creux situé entre son oreille et son crâne. Elle entraîna les pseudos agents fédéraux jusqu'à la salle où elle devait probablement travailler. Se retournant vers ses interlocutrices, elle s'adossa à une table en attendant que ces dernières ne lui posent des questions ou demandent certaines précisions sur l'affaire.

_ « Eh bien Docteur …, El' regarda le nom inscrit sur sa blouse avant de poursuivre sa petite tirade, Davies ? Nous aimerions en savoir plus sur la cause de la mort.

_ Crise cardiaque.

_ Alors que le dossier stipule qu'il n'avait aucun problème de cœur ? répliqua Rose' avec un regard dédaigneux.

_ Hum, hum. »

C'est alors que la professionnelle prit quelques photos posées sur une étagère, dans un paquet qui devait être celui consacré à monsieur Moore. Elle les posa à plat sur une table pour les montrer aux deux autres jeunes femmes. Ensuite, elle prit machinalement le crayon posé sur son oreille et montra plusieurs blessures sur différentes photos grâce à la gomme de l'objet.

_ « Cette contusion, ces lacérations et ces multiples blessures ont été faites avant la mort. Ce choc a du être plus que violent et son cœur n'a pas supporté. J'ai pensé à une agression. Ce genre de marques -juste là- laisse penser qu'il s'est débattu…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais toutes les preuves montrent qu'il était seul au moment de sa mort. Ce n'est donc pas un meurtre si on se fit aux flics.

_ Et vous n'y croyez pas ?

_ Vous pensez qu'un vieil homme ait pu se faire autant de mal ? Même par accident ? Et puis, j'avoue que je doute que des animaux errant aient pu faire ça au corps. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le Docteur Davies prit l'une des photos qui montrait le cadavre dans son ensemble. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir et à la vue de cette horreur El' ne se sentit plus aussi à l'aise. Elle pâlit légèrement devant l'image de ce pauvre homme qui avait connu une mort des plus atroces. Son estomac se noua et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle n'était pas si habituée que ça aux horreurs auxquelles elle était maintenant confrontée. Elle fit mine de s'intéressait à l'ensemble du matériel présent dans la salle, ne voulant pas se focaliser vers les photos. Rose' était plus accoutumée à voir des scènes plus horribles que ça. Elle resta imperturbable et froide, comme à son habitude, et étudia la photo qui confirmait les propos de la légiste. Cette dernière reprit la parole et reposa l'image sur la table quelques secondes plus tard.

_ « Néanmoins je me base sur les preuves. Alors si, j'y crois. Même si ça me semble plus qu'étrange. Mais après tout, on sait bien que tout peut arriver dans des métiers comme les nôtres, pas vrai ? »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose' dont les yeux brillaient de sarcasmes. Les chasseuses l'interrogèrent ensuite sur les organes manquants, en orientant leurs questions spécialement sur le cœur de la victime qui aurait pu être dévoré par un potentiel loup-garou. Du moins, la plus expérimentée des deux mena en particulier la discussion. Elles apprirent peu de choses néanmoins elles connaissaient maintenant l'essentiel. De ce qu'elles avaient compris, les organes prélevés avaient très bien pu être coupés par des griffes ou des crocs même si la précision des incisions laissait supposer que l'animal, ou plutôt le monstre, savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Elles continuèrent à discuter pendant un petit moment. Même si les questions posées par Rose' pouvait parfois sembler très étranges, le Docteur Davies y répondait sans leur en poser en retour.

_ « Merci pour votre coopération, Docteur Davies.

_ J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Bonne journée. »

Les deux chasseuses quittèrent donc le bâtiment sans un mot. Rose' réfléchissait à ce qu'elles venaient de découvrir. Vu l'état du cadavre et les efforts fournis pour entrer dans la maison qui était fermée à clef, le monstre devait vraiment avoir une dent (sans mauvais jeu de mots) contre P. Moore. Elles allaient devoir rechercher un mobile en béton pour trouver plus facilement leur coupable. Le voisinage de la victime allait sans aucun doute les aider. Après tout, nos plus proches voisins sont souvent les plus grandes sources de commérages à propos de notre vie. Pendant ce temps, sa comparse et amie tentait au contraire de ne plus y penser. A chaque fois qu'elles devaient faire ce genre de chose, et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou apercevait ce genre d'horreur, elle doutait pouvoir effacer ces images de sa tête pour aller de l'avant.

El' et Rose' décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'elles avaient assez bossé pour aujourd'hui. L'une commençait à fatiguer tandis que l'autre savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas continuer de fouiner aussi tard sans paraître trop étrange. Elles rentrèrent au motel où leur chambre les attendait patiemment et quittèrent leur uniforme pour retrouver une tenue plus confortable. El' déposa le dossier de l'affaire sur la table située au milieu de la pièce, face à la porte, histoire de s'en débarrasser pour la soirée. De son côté Rose' s'installait sur un des lits placés contre les murs à droite et à gauche de la porte. Cette dernière sortit son téléphone portable du sac et commença à pianoter sur le clavier semblant chercher quelque chose sans réelles convictions. Elizabeth, occupée à se détendre de la longue journée de travail, releva la tête un bref instant pour voir ce que faisait son acolyte. C'est sans surprise qu'elle découvrit sa collègue et meilleure amie les yeux figés sur l'appareil téléphonique. Elle le faisait tous les soirs, et tous les soirs c'était la même chose.

_ « Alors ? Tu as reçu des nouvelles ? »

Son interlocutrice planta alors son regard dans le sien, comme à chaque fois qu'Elizabeth lui posait la question. Son expression n'était pas des plus accueillantes, à vrai dire, elle était glaciale. Elle ignora, comme toujours, la question et se replongea dans sa recherche encore pour quelques minutes. El' ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le prendre pour elle : elle avait l'habitude désormais. N'insistant pas, elle préféra attendre que sa collègue repose son portable pour changer de sujet.

_ « Tu penses qu'on va vite terminer cette chasse ?

_ Pourquoi ? Me dis pas que t'as peur d'un p'tit monstre de rien du tout ?

_ Peur ? Pas mon genre, affirma El' sachant très qu'elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était faux. C'est juste que … j'ai hâte de gagner mon pari en te prouvant que t'as tort, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Cours toujours ! »

El' offrit un petit sourire à son amie, heureuse que l'ambiance ce soit détendue, même de manière presque imperceptible. La conversation continua sur des sujets plus banaux. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Rose fouilla les tiroir des deux tables de nuit présentes dans la pièce et en sortie fièrement un annuaire téléphonique. Elle y chercha un restaurant ou quoi que ce soit dans cette ville qui puisse les livrer à domicile. Pendant ce temps, son amie terminait avec application et concentration de se vernir les ongles. C'était futile et limite stupide quand on savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le vrai face du monde et quand on connaissait quel était leur « métier ». Elle le savait mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer de temps à autres ce genre d'activités. Étrangement, ça lui rappeler sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore Rose' et sa famille, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de plus gros souci qu'être à l'heure au travail, et lorsqu'elle avait encore un père.

Lorsque le livreur frappa enfin à leur porte, Rose' avait déjà eu le temps de regarder avec exaspération et amusement Elizabeth se plaindre de son ventre qui criait famine au moins sept fois sans oublier de la taquiner une fois de plus. Le pauvre petit employé fut accueilli par les réprimandes de El' concernant son retard qui, je cite, était complètement « intolérable, déplacé et scandaleux » ainsi que par le haussement d'épaule indifférent face à sa situation de Rose' qui saisi leur dîner et paya rapidement leur commande, en espèce comme tout bon chasseur. Le plus ironique dans leur quotidien était sûrement le fait qu'il fut un temps où elles avaient détesté et évité à tout prix de faire « comme tout bon chasseur ». Néanmoins, même si elles s'étaient faites à l'idée, à l'époque, il était déjà trop tard : l'une était chasseuse de part ses gênes et son sang, en effet elle n'avait fait que suivre l'exemple de toute une famille, alors que l'autre l'est devenue après avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur le monde rempli de monstres et de démons qui l'entourait. Elles avaient parfois essayé de retrouver une vie normale, sans souci, comme tout le monde. Mais le passé et la vérité vous rattrape bien vite dans ce triste monde et, lorsqu'il vous encercle, il vous met au pied du mur laissant la fatalité vous faire devenir à nouveau ce que vous êtes vraiment. Nos deux comparses ne s'en plaignaient plus même si El' avait encore beaucoup de mal. Elles éprouvaient un certain plaisir à réaliser leur besogne, à sauver des vies humaines innocentes.

Parfois, comme ça avait été le cas un peu plus tôt dans la soirée de El', une petite pointe de nostalgie s'emparait d'elle. Elle repensait alors à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et, surtout, au moment où elle a profondément été chamboulée. Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne réalisait jamais qu'un geste inconscient faisait porter sa main à la petite fiole qu'elle ne quittait jamais autour de son cou. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour Rose', cependant. Elle s'y était préparée, seulement elle n'avait su la vérité uniquement lorsque ses parents avaient jugé qu'elle était prête et que son enfance avait assez duré. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas si simple pour sa collègue.

Elle n'en avait plus jamais reparlé à voix haute depuis que cette histoire s'était terminée. Elle n'en avait jamais discuté avec personne, ni même avec Rose' qui avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de la faire parler pour qu'elle s'en remette plus rapidement et « passe enfin à autre chose ». El' préférait laisser son passé derrière elle sans ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser plutôt que de se laisser aller au dialogue. Elle n'avait plus envie de craquer. Elle s'était promis ce jour-là qu'elle allait s'en remettre, seule. Elle se jugeait assez forte pour y arriver et ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie qui aurait pu la contredire.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle. Bientôt, les jeunes femmes furent dans leur lit respectif en pleine bataille avec elles-mêmes pour trouver le sommeil.

_ « Rose'? On devrait se séparer demain, pour nos recherches. On irait deux fois plus vite.

_ En cas de problème, tu penses pouvoir gérer toute seule ?

_ Je suis peut-être pas très douée pour le métier mais je sais mentir et collecter des potins, j'ai plus de tact que toi d'ailleurs.

_ C'est pas faux, Eli'. C'est d'accord. »

* * *

Alors j'aimerais remercier Tya pour cette première review ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'avoir un retour sur cette fiction. Un gros merci franchement : tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que j'ai eu en découvrant une review !

Pour remédier au problème de la ressemblance avec les Winchesters, je vais beaucoup plus travailler sur le passé des personnages et sur leur caractère. J'ai déjà tenté, dans ce second chapitre, de leur donner une personnalité propre et distincte (Rose plutôt froide et professionnel et El' inexpérimentée et plus sensible). Malheureusement pour le coup du FBI je n'ai pas pu rectifier sur ce chapitre, il suivait trop le premier. Mais je vais faire attention à ce détail à l'avenir : je te promets de faire mon possible pour être plus inventive. Concernant le grand big bad tu m'as donné une idée ! Alors j'ai un peu modifié la trame de l'histoire de base et j'espère que tout ça te plaira !

Sinon qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Des efforts à poursuivre à travers les personnages j'imagine, mais que pensez vous également de l'histoire ? Je remercie d'avance ceux ou celles qui prendront la peine de m'écrire une review pour me donner leurs avis ! Je suis ravie de les entendre qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs (du moment qu'ils sont constructifs :)).


End file.
